warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV Tanzaniteshadow watched. 17:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, Tanzaniteshadow, do you even know what's going on?" Fogface asked. The gray tom padded over to the she-cat. "What's Master and that she-cat doing, anyways?" [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 17:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow smirked slightly. "Cygnetfeather is accusing you and "master" loving eachother." 17:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur sat down, washing his matted black pelt. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw woke up in the Dark Forest. 20:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur opened one eye. He blinked at Seedpaw. --- Yellowflower hung over a tree branch. "Oh my. May I ask your name?" She asked Seedpaw. "Welcome." [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw looked around, shocked. "S-Seedpaw." She mewed, her eyes wide in surprise. 20:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "That's lovely. Now go alone and see Tigerscar or Fogface, whoever's available. They'll find you a mentor, suppose." Yellowflower flicked her ears. "I'm talking too fast again. Welcome to the Dark Forest, hon." [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw tilted her head. "What am I doing here?" She asked blankly. 20:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) "Don't know. I can't tell you. I don't know how WinterClan works, anyway. Good luck, Seedpaw." Yellowflower pranced away to Shadefur. "Dead tree, after the trainees go home." Yellowflower smirked. Shadefur hissed. "What dead tree? Look around! And I will not meet you!" He added, storming off. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw slumped and padded around. 20:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Cygnetfeather snorted. "Kay, don't confess then." she laughed. "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw woke up again. 19:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Shadowslash flicked his ears. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Seedpaw trained. 02:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Pheasantwing and Silentnight sat side by side, their large eyes scanning the decaying forest like an owl looking for a mouse. "It won't be long now Pheasantwing." Silentnight purred, her green eyes standing out against her black pelt. "Spiderstorm will join us here. For what she helped do." She added, showing her yellow stained teeth in a snarl. The pale tabby tom nodded his agreements to his sister. Pheasantwing stood up and padded away, beckoning with his tail for Silentnight to follow. 21:16 Fri Jun 28 Guilttrip padded into the darkness, his eyes a glowing red. "Where's Tigerscar?" he hissed to a foggy-gray tom. 21:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The long-furred gray tom turned to Guilttrip upon the mention of the battle-scarred tom's name. "He?" he questioned. "I'm not sure - I saw him by that fallen birch a sunrise ago." Fogface then twitched his whiskers. "Why are you asking me? I haven't seen you before." [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip circled the gray tom. "I am Guilttrip, one of Tigerscar's strongest warriors?" He looked around at the surrounding darkest, and snarled out of pleasure. "Who are you?" he hissed at the gray tom, "You look too soft to be hanging around these ranks." 16:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw blinked his eyes as he woke up in the Dark Forest. Blinking harder, he expected more.... light. Getting to his paws, he looked around, fear prickling at his fur. The dead, blackened trees swayed with his darting eyes as he set his gaze on the starless night sky. His heart beating out of his chest, and his eyes showing to him to be the only light in the creepy place, he looked desperately around for Guilttrip, whom promised to meet him. Is ''this the place I'm supposed to go when I die? It's cold and dark! I can wait a million moons for death!'' he thought fearfully. 23:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur eagerly twitched his tail. "So, your paws have led you here." he meowed. Yellowflower eagerly bounced down from a tree, waving her tail. Shadowslash padded out from a bush, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Cloudsky saw Wolfpaw and whipped around. "Wolfpaw?" she meowed in astonishment. Forestpath blinked. "SummerClan." he mumbled. 23:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Seedfur, waking up, noticed the new apprentice. "Hmpf, SummerClan cats." She mewed spitefully. 23:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip gave up on the gray tom and went in pursue of Wolfpaw. Can't let any of these idiots scare him off! he mewed. His red eyes were accustomed to the darkness and gloominess that was the Dark Forest. After a little bit of searching, he spotted Wolfpaw's black and white pelt. "Wolfpaw!" he hissed. "Welcome to the D-StarClan!" 17:23, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw's eyes streched wide, "This dump is StarClan? They really have to clean it up a little," he mewed wondrously. He suddenly thought of something; he was special! StarClan chose him to train with them! He could become the best Warrior SummerClan has ever seen at this rate! 17:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip needed to convince this tom, so he raged a little. "Don't you dare disrespect StarClan in it's presence! Don't you know how many cats have faded season after season in here? It's a miracle it's this clean!" Guilttrip saw something scurrying and he crushed it, killing it with his razor-sharp claws. He picked it up by the tail and showed Wolfpaw. "See? Prey's runnin'!" The creature had the head of a rat and the body of a raven. 17:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at the thing and swished his tail, "It looks weird," he mewed matter-of-factually, "Cats fade when they die? I never want to die! What if I fade because I can't fight or anything!" he wailed. 17:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip gulped down the ratven and licked his lips and claws. "When you're forgotten, you fade." He stood up and swished his long tail. "You see, me, I'll never fade after all I do for the Clans. And my good buddy Tigerscar will never fade either." 17:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at Guilttrip happily, "So I won't fade if I do good things for StarClan and this Tigerscar? Who is he? What does he look like? Is he like the leader of StarClan!" he said excitedly. 17:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gullttrip nodded and smiled sinisterly. "Old Tigerscar is a legend. He's big and black and battle scarred all over. You can say he's the leader, and he's the best fighter I know." Guilttrip saw the apprentice's beaming face and continued. "He will make you the best warrior ever!" 17:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) (Shadefur is a perv he needs to train males) Shadefur stalked up to Forestpath. "Let's go," he growled. 18:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw pawed at the floor nervously, "Will I though?" he mewed, looking around to see if Tigerscar would pop up. 16:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip rested his tail tip on Wolfpaw's shouder. "Of course not, Wolfie," he lied, not knowing whether this apprentice was worthy of a long happy life. He won't anyways, as once Guilttrip is through with him, he'll be destined for the Dark Forest. A loomy figure caught the attention of Guilttrip's eyes, and he smiled as a big battle scarred tom approached. "Who do we have here, Guilttrip?" he bellowed. 16:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw looked at Tigerscar nervously but excitedly, "Hi! I'm Wolfpaw!" he mewed to the battle-scarred tom, waving his own black tail excitedly, he was actually meeting a legend, a StarClan legend! 16:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Spiderstorm woke up on the hard ground; her amber eyes glaring as she figured out her surrounding. "Just greeat." Was all she growled; scenting two very familiar scents. The black she-cat hissed as the two scents approached. Another black she-cat almost identical; except from a hideous scar above one of her green eyes; the other a large brown tabby tom with a tail missing half of its fur. "Welcome sister." The green eyed she-cat purred; her voice was rough and almost tom like. "You seem to of stumbled into out resting place." 23:03 Thu Jul 18 Razorclaw nodded at Wolfpaw. "Welcome to the Dark Forest." He mewed gruffly. 23:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip shoved Razorclaw and hissed. "He means StarClan. You know old cats, alwas getting things wrong." Tigerscar flashed an evil mien at Razorclaw and led Wolfpaw with him on a stroll. "You must be here to improve your training, youngster," he growled. 14:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) "What am I dead?" Spiderstorm growled at her siblings; her amber eyes burning with rage. The black she-cat across stifled a purr of amusement. "Not yet my dear sibling." She purred; her green eyes glaring. "However you won't make it out." The tabby tom added; his amber eyes looking to his sister for an answer. "Yes Pheasant, our sister won't make it out." "Listen Silent, you know for a fact I will. So how 'bout you drop this whole "creepy" act and let me return to WinterClan?" Spiderstorm hissed; agitated by her siblings arrogance. The she-cat known as Silent shook her head. "Are you forgetting something my dear?" She said in a calm tone. "We are still young; almost as fresh as the day you killed us. But you my dear; are an aging elder on the end of her days." The two cats started to laugh; as Spiderstorm crouched in the darkness. The skinny she-cat hissed in annoyance as she leaped at her almost identical sister. Silentnight however, was ready and slashed at the leaping she-cat's neck. Spiderstorm let out a yowl of agony as she fell to the ground. "That may of worked all those years ago; but now..." Pheasantwing hissed as he kicked dirt in the wounded she-cat's face. Spiderstorm growled as she closed her eyes. "I will be back." 05:32 Sat Jul 20 *Murderpaw padded through the undergrowth sly as a fox* *Miserypaw walks through the dark forest with a slight limp, it was from a tall lanky dark forest tom that attacked her the moment she arrived, her brown pelt was matted*--~BlazingRainstar~ 02:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw awoke in the Dark Forest, and shook her pelt a little bit, to remove the moss that had clung to it from her bedding. She flicked an ear, and looked around, waiting for Tigerscar to show up and begin their training session. She always looked forward to these nights- the training had helped make her stronger, and she often impressed her mentor with her strength and new ideas for moves. 16:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar moved swiftly through the shadows, Guilttrip and Fogface at his tail. His large paws caused vibrations in the ground surrounding him. He wanted his presence to be known. Slinking through the darkness, he sniffed out Cricketpaw. The little she-cat has proven herself worthy of his training, and he knew she'd be something great. The Clans would never expect Cricketpaw to be on his team. The team that would reign one day. He found her near the clearing alone. Vulnerable. Perfect timing. The battled-scarred tom turned around and faced Guilttrip. "Attack her," he hissed through a whisper. "Lets see if she can beat you." Guilttrip snorted and got ready. He squared up on his haunces and pounced on the younger cat with full force. He would show no mercy. 18:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw looked around her, spinning slowly in a circle. She could hear whispers in the dark bushes, and the clearing in which she was in was small- something could jump out of the shadows and attack at any instance. She unsheathed her claws as she felt vibrations on the ground from stomping, and flattened her ears. The little tabby hunkered down, into a crouch, and lashed her tail softly. Letting out a small, chirping noise, as if she were hunting, Cricketpaw braced herself for the worst. Hearing a particularly loud noise, Cricketpaw turned her head in the direction of the sound, only to see a flash of fur leaping at her. Quickly, and without proper thinking, the tabby twisted onto her back, keeping her paws outstretched in front of her. She winced as she made contact with the blur, and shoved it away with her hind legs. Scrambling to her feet, she crouched down, hissing at the attacker. Seeing that it was Guilttrip, a SummerClan warrior, she hissed even louder, leaping at the tom. With a slash of her claws, she managed to leave deep wounds across his face. Cricketpaw winced away as a spurt of blood hit her in the face from the wounds she inflicted, and bounced backwards, prepared for another strike from the warrior. 16:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar nodded in approval as he blended in the shadows. Guilttrip whipped his head up. Blood was oozing down his face, instantly soaking his short black fur. He didn't mind the pain. It was just weakness leaving his body. And fear. The more pain the better, right? He pounced onto Cricketpaw, starting with a gut-wrenching hiss. The red-eyed tom unsheathed claws in the muddle of his pounce, ready to show no mercy. Tigerscar's orders. He pierced his claws into the shoulder of the smaller cat, partially in revenge of the face cuts. He would kill if he had to. He wouldn't need to, probably. Tigerscar would've ordered him to. 23:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw yowled as she was taken aback by the older cat's attack, feeling his claws in her shoulder. Hissing loudly, she spun, knocking him off of her. Jumping onto him, she managed to sink her claws into his soft belly, ears flattened against her skull. She was careful to pin him down securely, and held her claws to his throat. After making sure he wasn't moving anywhere, she looked around for Tigerscar. "Tigerscar?" she called out in a low tone. "I presume you're watching." Reaching down a little further, she allowed her claws to graze the skin of his neck, knowing that if she killed him, their army would lose a potentially valuable member. 23:31, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Guilttrip squirmed, trying to kick her off with his hind legs, but failed. Tigerscar emerged from the shadows, nodding his head in approval. "Well done, Cricketpaw," he mewed. Guilttrip finally got ahold of himself, and kicked Cricketpaw off. He panted and stalked towards Tigerscar. The battle scarred tom narrowed his golden eyes at the SummerClan cat. "As for you," he said with a disappointed tone. "Get better, or get out." Guilttrip muttered something under his breath, provoking Tigerscar to slam into him. Tigerscar stood next to Cricketpaw and placed his tail on her shoulder. "I cannot wait until your final assessment, where you will be fighting me." 23:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cricketpaw, distracted for a moment by the arrival of her mentor, didn't see that Guilttrip had gotten a hind leg free from her pin, and hissed softly as he kicked her off. Rolling her eyes as the warrior got up and walked over to Tigerscar, Cricketpaw went to sit at his side. Listening in on their conversation, she gave Guilttrip a large grin to mock him, and stifled a snicker when Tigerscar rammed his shoulder into the warrior. Quickly taking hold of her humor, Cricketpaw looked up at Tigerscar, ears and eyes alert while he spoke to her. When he rested his tail on her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel how cold it was, and the iciness caused her to fluff up her short, usually smooth pelt a bit. She gave a small nod at his question, but was more focused on erasing the feeling of his tail on her shoulder from memory than whatever he had been saying. 23:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar stopped talking and sat down, licking his paws. "It's a shame Scourgepaw isn't here, isn't it, Fogface?" Tigerscsr teased, not making eye contact with the gray tom. Tigerscar was a little peeved that he lost a warrior, but also proud in little Fogface had killed the annoying scrap. Tigerscar looked through the trees. He needed to go to StarClan sometime soon. Fallowheart could be there. "Guilttrip!" he hissed at the heap of black fur under a tree. He looked up, blood stained on his face. "What?" Tigerscar shot him an evil glance, colder than ice. "Get your apprentice, Wolfypaw or something, here soon. My apprentice, Cricketpaw, will flay him!" 00:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface eyed the black scarred tom, and flicked his tail tip upon hearing his question. "Sure is, Boss. He was annoying, but hey, he did something unlike certain cats around here, right?" The tom blinked before continuing his part of the conversation. "I mean, sure, there's some cats like Shadefur who do their part around here, but cats like Eveningfrost do absolutely nothing. You must punish them for not helping their true Clan - that's what you call it, right?" The fluffy gray tom shook his fur when he was finished, a bit unsettled from a previous fight earlier with Brutalpaw - he did not consider him as a true Dark Forest member, but was with Bloodpaw to merely taunt other members. Fogface's fur was a bit matted from his time in the Dark Forest, but it still had a bit of the shine it had from his long stay in StarClan - his belly wasn't too skinny yet, as he occasionally sneaked into StarClan grounds to get a mere bite. "So, what do you think we should do with those who do not serve any purpose?" Fogface asked. "Throw 'em out, kill 'em?" 00:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar snorted, thinking about the useless ball of fur that was Eveningfrost. "I'll take care of her. You'll see." Guilttrip stirred and yawned, just taking in Tigerscar's comment. "Once Wolfpaw comes back, we'll put him up against your she-cat. May the better mentor win, 'Scar." Tigerscar snorted and Guilttrip made shifty eyes with Cricketpaw. Tigerscar got up and headed back in the direction he came in. "Fogface, get up," he sneered. "Follow me." -- 00:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Miserypaw looked down at the clan cats in pure dispise.~BlazingRainstar~ 02:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface nodded to the battle scarred tom, and followed him, padding alongside a few gnarled bushes. Some of the leaves brushed his fur, giving him a tingling sensation - but he didn't mind. The fluffy gray tom wondered what Tigerscar was to do next; he had already planned to pit his apprentice against Guilttrip's, but what was he to do now? Find another cat to train in the Clans? The tom simply shook his fur as he kept padding alongside his leader. 19:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Miserypaw's pelt blended in well among the dark forest, She didn't understand why starclan had sent her here--~BlazingRainstar~ 19:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Spiderstorm stood up, her body feeling tired and weak. She hadn't been here long, perhaps a few days. It was almost impossible to tell, the lack of sun and real light lacking in the Dark Forest. “I wonder how Burnetpelt is handling things?” The black she-cat wondered, her voice now free of pain and old age. There are some good things from this place. She walked deeper into the darkness, remembering where she would train as an apprentice; her half-siblings Silentnight and Pheasantwing, then Silentpaw and Pheasantpaw would train with her in the dead of night. “I wonder where they are?” Spiderstorm looked around, amber eyes blazing in the dark. A twig snapped behind, acting almost on instinct, Spiderstorm whipped around. Her sharp claws unsheathing, yellow teeth bared in a snarl. “Oh, calm dear sister.” A familiar voice soothed, almost like a taunt. “Shut it Silentnight.” Spiderstorm hissed, shaking out her pelt. “I just thought I'd let you know, Burnetpelt is now in the ranks of StarClan.” The other black she-cat meowed, her eyes somewhat dull with grief. 20:34 Sat Aug 10 (Double posting c:)Spiderstorm looked at her 'sister', amber eyes gazing into green. “I know we aren't really related, Crowheart. But why did we grow apart? That scar above your eye, is that the source of your anger?” The tall she-cat asked, her eyes slanted in resent. “I know that Spiderstorm. I've realized the night I earned this scar was horrible for me, but I too missed the bond we shared. I grew jealous of you and Burnetpelt. I was never close with Cloudnose.” Crowheart sighed, sitting down on the rough and decayed ground. Spiderstorm shared a brief moment with her sister, reminiscing in the past memories, now long forgotten to their birth Clan. “I miss my daughter, Batkit. I never really knew her, she never really knew me either. Burnet was more of a mother to the young kit. I now know, I shouldn't of killed you because of her. We would both still be alive, sharing tongues in the cool sun of camp.” Spiderstorm sighed, closing her eyes. Crowheart looked over at the near-identical she-cat. Why did things fall apart? She asked herself, only then realizing the answer; it was her fault. 07:02 Sun Aug 18 Tigerscar walked through the mucky shadows with Fogface. "I've been thinking, Fogface...," he began, "We need to get rid of all the useless pelts in here. And I have devised the perfect plan to do so." Fogface's ears pricked and Tigerscar licked the scar on his chest. "A fight to the death between the weakest and strongest. May the best flea-pelt win. What do you think?" The black tom waited for Fogface to reply, grinning as he pictured cats ripping out each other's throats all because of him. 18:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Fogface twitched an ear, and blinked his eyes slowly. When he heard Tigerscar suggest for them to rid of the useless cats, his amber gaze lit up. "Oh, certainly, Master," the gray tom meowed. "These cats aren't doing anything to single off some cats, StarClan or living Clan." His ears pricked as he heard Tigerscar suggest a plan to kill any useless cat - a fight to the death. The tom's tail was now held up high. "Sir, your genius is showing! It's a brilliant idea!" The tom blinked his eyes slowly again. "Now, time to find some frog-brains to pit against each other...if you'd like, I can help rid of them, too." 23:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar chuckled. "The Dark Forest is equipped only for ruthless warriors," he hissed. "A fight to the death every season shall do, possibly." The big black tom's muscles were rippling as he walked. "They must be eliminated, at the right place, at the right time". 00:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The gray tom contemplated on a possible location to do the slaughter, before an idea came to his head. "Why not near the black hole?" Fogface suggested. "Not only is the territory rocky and dry - which would scrape paw pads, but the black hole sucks anything into it. It's ideal, sir, to eliminate all our unwanted cats," The gray tom then flinched a bit. "That is, if you want to." He then awaited from a response from Tigerscar, hoping to get his favor. 00:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Wolfspirit entered the Dark Forest, looking as eager as always. He hoped to be a great Warrior, and now he was one! Because StarClan trained him! He stepped delicately around every broken tree branch he spotted and let his black paw sink into the muddy ground. He wondered if Guilttrip knew about his warriorship, or Tigerscar. He was still moderately cautious of the massive black tom, but he refused to be scared of his clanmates in StarClan. Suddenly, movement sparked in his eyes. As he looked closer, a half-faded white tom with black patches over his face and tail showed up, looking angry. His body was so covered in scars that his fur was barely noticeable anymore. Backing up, he began to feel fear prick up his fur. The tom chuckled coldly at Wolfspirit and showed his rotted yellow teeth, "Time for training for you, kit. I'll be showing you one of my lessons for today, it's called show no mercy," he growled with a smile on his face. Suddenly, as though he disappeared, he ran and grabbed Wolfspirit by the neck and threw him down by the neck. Flipped over, he landed flat on his side, and as he tried to get up, he yowled in agony as long claws ripped through his thick fur and into his side. Water building up in his eyes, he rolled and broke free from the tom's claws and wriggled away, hissing. He hated this tom already, and he hadn't even known the tom until today. Wolfspirit narrowed his eyes as the tom circled him repeatedly. Realizing the tom was waiting for him to make a move, he stood still. His blue gaze didn't leave the tom. Suddenly, the tom leaped. Ready this time, Wolfspirit jumped away, missing the tom's claws by only a whisker's length. The tom landed on his side with an 'oof'. Wolfspirit thought the black and white cat was dead, until he saw his head lift. He was laughing! Wolfspirit let out a snarl at the time, his very fluffy tail fluffed up. The scars on his side were burning, and the bites on his neck was bleeding heavily, but he wouldn't let his gaze leave the tom for even a second. The tom, though, wasn't done. Gritting his teeth, he made a sound that almost made Wolfspirit screech. As Wolfspirit's eyes were closed, he disappeared from the entire area. Wolfspirit, alarmed, turned around repeated times, feeling suddenly scared. As he turned back to where the tom was, he felt a hot pain on his face. Claws flashed across his eye and down his face. Yowling now, he dropped to his belly and clenched his face between his massive white paw, his eye now shut because of the blood that ran down and blinded it. He was utterly defeated as the tom came to him and sneered. "That," he started coldly, "Is the lesson on no mercy. Leave a cat with scars that they must remember you by, if you even let them live," a grin escaped the cold black and white cat's face. "By the way, I'm Berrytail if you didn't know, and I think I'll be seeing you real soon at our next training session," he mewed, turning tail and walking into the eery black forest of no sound or light. Wolfspirit was left, bleeding on the black floor, to fade back into the real world and get some help. He was utterly stunned as he calmed his breathing, Why does StarClan hurt? he thought, still trying get back to his nest. He wondered if cats would stare at him because of the injuries he has. He knew all injuries caused by StarClan would appear with him, as he learned that lesson awhile ago. Finally, he began to fade back to SummerClan. 15:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Knifeflight padded through the dark forest full of pride--~BlazingRainstar~ 22:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Glitter padded around--Rainstar14 (talk) 23:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Badger woke with a gasp. Where was he? The tom got up, shaking out his fur. Was he still alive? He suddenly realised that his mouth was no longer foaming. He was cured! Badger purred. Suddenly, a cat raced past him. Badger jumped. -- 17:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigernight was wandering through the Dark Forest, his skin burning with anger. But, then again, he was always angry or frustrated, so it didn't really make a change. He had spotted a white tom with black spots in front of him. Slowly, he began to stalk the cat, moving slowly around him. "Well, well, well. A new cat." He revealed himself to the tom. -- 17:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Badger spun around to face the massive tom in front of him. "Who are you?" he mewed. He felt strangely uncomftable around this cat. -- 17:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigernight let a growl rise in his throat. "I am Tigernight, formerly of WinterClan. You, I suspect, are a rogue? 'Cos you stink like one." -- 17:48, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Badger felt hurt. He looked up at the giant of a cat. "So..." He tried to walk around the cat like nothing had ever happened. -- 17:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "You're not going anywhere." hissed Tigernight icily. He grabbed Badger's tail before he could get away. "Not until I've taught you a lesson!" -- 17:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Badger gulped. But, before he could do anything to stop Tigernight, the clan cat jumped on him. -- 17:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigernight clawed Badger's belly viciously before biting his already ripped ears. He flipped him over onto his back and slashed his face. -- 17:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Badger screeched and tried to fling Tigernight off of him. But the tabby was just too strong. He let himself be pushed and pulled about, pain filling his entire body. -- 18:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) After a while of torturing Badger, Tigernight sat down and washed his scarred pelt casually. "You've done well," he mewed to the shaking cat. "I'll see you soon for our next session, rogue." He shook the droplets of blood from his fur and padded off. -- 18:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Badger lay, terrified, on the floor. I'm dead, he thought. Seriously dead. If only he had lived his life with joy and happiness. If only. If only he had been kinder to those kits. If only. Badger threw back his head and howled into the sky. "I'm sorry!" he yowled. "I regret everything I ever did! I was a cruel, heartless bully who didn't deserve to live. I do believe in StarClan, now that I've seen it, I do! Please give me another chance! I can change!" he sobbed. -- 18:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Shadowforce opened his eyes to find darkness. No stars. Just darkness. He dug his paws in the muddy earth, struggling to get up. Quickly adjusting to the gloom, he glanced around to find towering trees that casted dark shadows. This was not StarClan, he realized. This was the Dark Forest. He bristled when he realized that he was not sent to StarClan, but to this- a smelly, breath-takingly horrible murky forest with no light except for the fungi to show the way. "What did I'' do to end up here? It's not ''my fault the blasted SpringClan leader decided to trespass into my clan territory! It's not my fault I was forced to kill her for something I'' didn't ask for! It's not ''my fault I died!" He unsheathed his claws. "So why was I sent here?" 01:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It had been several moons since Fogface had described his suggestion to Tigerscar. Now, he just hoped that it would fall into action. The gray tom padded through the dusky forest, using the fungi (okay I love this word) to help guide him through. He spotted a strange tom cat while doing so. He had a primarily gray pelt, with stripes of colors he could dream of - pleasant golden-ginger, red-ginger, and pitch black. A bit of gray could be seen on his face, besides that large golden marking on his face. But that was not all. Fogface tried to pad near him, digesting the tom cat's comments, while examining him. He noticed that he had the most spectacular of eyes - a striking pair of blue and amber. Fogface remembered one of his old SummerClan Clanmates who had this set of eyes - except she was a short-tailed tortoiseshell. Fogface then decided that after hearing the tom's comments, he would be good use to him. But then again, if he did kill in self-defense, why would he be sent here? Fogface, confused, then padded over to the tom, his amber gaze focused. "I-um-I wonder what caused you to end up here," he began. "Getting thrown into here just because you were protecting your borders is pretty idiotic, if you ask me." 14:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Spiderstorm hadn't seen either of her half-siblings in a while, the possibilities of what might of happened ate at her mind. What if they finally faded away, or someone killed them again? Shaking the thought from her mind, the smoke she-cat wandered to the border with StarClan. She stared longingly at the vast amount of cats, who actually seemed happy at the prospect of death. Her ears perked up when she saw a familiar pelt, the one of her daughter, Beetlewhisker. Spiderstorm longed to call out but refrained herself, seeing her small grandkits with their mother, happy and bouncing around. Her daughter called out to another cat, who trailed behind them. He was built like his mother, but was remarkably muscled. Ashstorm, the name flew from Spiderstorm's mind. Sighing, the tall cat turned back towards the darkness she now called her afterlife. She began walking away only to be confronted by Crowheart, the black she-cat's pelt seemed even more tattered and torn than what it had grown to be. She was bleeding from a deep gash on her front leg. Spiderstorm approached her, an expression of fear and both horror on her face. Crowheart smiled bleakly before collapsing to the rough and dried earth, her sister following as well. "Oh Spiderstorm, this might be the end. I don't know, but I'll let you know." She took a brief break, only to shift closer to her taller sister. "I've grown closer to you in this horrible place than our time in the living, breathing world. I regret my treatment to you, and the death of your daughter." Crowheart was struggling somewhat, only as Spiderstorm began grooming her pelt, and cleaning the fresh wounds. "I did all of it for you. When I found out I'd be a big sister, I was ecstatic. But, I never really looked like I did." The wounded she-cat let her head rest on the ground between the two, her yellow eyes gleaming into dark green ones. "My dear, I wish our time together was spent better and not ending in this..." Crowheart simply lay there, almost completely still except her breathing moving her skinny body. Spiderstorm had rested her head over her sister's small shoulders and stayed there with her. 07:50 Mon Oct 21 Wolfspirit pricked his ears, his heart racing. He was circling around a massive black and white tom, whom was named Berrytail. The tom had been attacking him, or his version of 'training', for awhile since Wolfspirit's mentor wasn't present. Growling, the tom launched himself at Wolfspirit, flashing his claws against Wolfspirit's shoulder. His yowl echoing the dead forest, he closed one eye and layed down in pain. He didn't want to fight this way. As he layed down, he haerd a voice in his ear, and reconized Berrytail's raspy voice stinging his ears, "Don't you want revenge? Vengeance? For what she did to you?" he hissed quietly. Wolfspirit began to think wildly. No! I don't want vengeance for what her decision was. Berrytail hissed louder, "Your dad died for nothing and didn't care about you! Your mother left you and didn't look back! Cats pretended to like you and ignored you, only pretending to care about the orphan! And then the she-cat of your dreams took another mate and had kits! Don't you want to get them all back? Make them pay for the suffering you felt all your life?" Wolfspirit let the idea flow through his mind. Maybe giving them a taste of their own medicine would be nice.... They would feel just as I did... And is it really bad? he thought in a nasty sounding voice in his head. Although, as he thought more and more, the anger in his mind grew, until it was too much. He wanted to take it out somewhere. And this is what Berrytail must have been hoping for, because Wolfspirit launched himself straight at the scarred black and white tom. Berrytail moved aside, but that didn't stop Wolfspirit from snagging his claws into the tom's fur, ripping at it until bare patches showed. Although, far from anger from the tom ripping his fur, he felt over joyed. This fighting was just what Berrytail was looking for! Licking his lips, he grabbed Wolfspirit by the tail and flipped him, grabbing his stomach and tearing into it. Wolfspirit, hissing in fury, spun his head around and grabbed Berrytail's throat, yanking it and flopping the tom off of him. As the two circled each other, Berrytail noticed the anger and coldness in the tom's sapphire blue eyes, and already felt successful about it. As Wolfspirit jumped a final time to finish him off, Berryfall purred as Wolfspirit held him down, "Wonderful, Wolfspirit, wonderful," he said as Wolfspirit stepped off of him. "This lesson was succeesful, you learned the throat throw, which is when you grab a cats neck and force them off," he commented. "Your getting better everyday, and remember these feelings, will you?" he mewed, turning his stubby tail around and disappearing through the forest. Wolfspirit sat down, licking his shoulder, feeling miserable. 23:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Shadowforce eyed the gray tom warily. "Sometimes I just don't understand the cats in StarClan," he muttered bitterly. 23:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Perri stalked through the murky dark forest, her golden eyes glowing through the mist. She didn't deserve to be here. Killing her former mate who had been father to her wretched son, Soren, had been the right thing. How dare he move on to some other she-cat, leaving her with Soren and Gylfie? She had been furious when she had woken to find them gone that morning. 22:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Sleetstorm unsheathed his claws, narrowing his eyes at Morningbreeze. "Now, Morningbreeze, show me your surprise attack." he ordered, getting to his paws. His lanky, thin figure made his ribcage visible. He wasn't anorexic, but it seemed strikingly obvious that he hadn't eaten in somewhat of a while. Morningbreeze scented the air. Nothing! She was shocked. There's no way these cats can survive! She lashed her tail at Sleetstorm, ignoring his order and instead questioning him. "Is there any prey here?" she inquired. Sleetstorm's eyes widened, and then narrowed again in a heartbeat. "Prey?" His tone dropped. Unsheathing his claws, he edged forward. "PREY? You want PREY?" he snarled. With extended claws, he swiped at her muzzle. "There is no prey! Now do what I tell you! NOW!" he hissed. Morningbreeze flattened her ears and did as instructed. After a few minutes, she jumped out and attacked him, raking his ears as they bled easily. She then darted back into the bushes that she came from, before reappearing a moment later in front of him, smiling with pride. The smile was wiped off her face with Sleetstorm's hiss. "That wasn't your surprise attack! That was your Lightning Strike!" he hissed, and swiped at her. Suddenly he froze at a rustling, and dismissed Morningbreeze at once. "We'll continue this tomorrow." His voice echoed as she woke up. Fez 18:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Perri stalked through the mist, seething. If only Soren hadn't awoken, she could have finished the job. Just you wait, boy. It's you or your kits. 19:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Risingfeather sat in the trees above Perri, watching the former rogue stalk below her. Giving a slight smirk, the Queen hopped from branch to branch, getting lower and lower, until she finally dropped directly in front of Perri. Risingfeather was slowly building up a name for herself now. The clancats were whispering of a dark cat with ice eyes who wandered the dark forest, and she knew she could easily outsmart any of the other residents with ease. Hell, she could easily kill any of the prominent leaders and claim the rank for herself. She had taken on many new apprentices, and introduced herself only as 'the Queen'. Medicine cats saw her at half-moon gatherings, and she could slip into StarClan whenever she wanted, because the Star-Kitties hadn't taught most of the young kits about her. She could dominate. Now focused at the task at hand, she slipped Perri a sly grin. "New around here?" she meowed, an arrogant tone to her voice. "I'm known only as the Queen. Need some help with your baby issue?" the black she-cat purred out, trying to be charming enough to convince the she-cat to become allies. I can help you. 02:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) "No." sniffed Perri, her eyes having a hard glint. "I've been here for moons." 02:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Larchcloud blinked, waking up in a dark forest, "wha-?" she muttered standing up, tail puffed up as she surveyed her surrounding. Is this a dream..? she thought, strange shrugging off the creepiness of place. She sheathed her claws and glanced around the long-haired molly was very uneasy about this place. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 02:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Risingfeather rolled her eyes. "Well you're certainly newer than I," she purred out, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bushes behind her. The scent of a living cat filled her nose, and she whipped her head aside. "I'll go welcome the newcomer," she meowed to Perri, turning sharply and whisking herself away. Pausing behind some ferns, she peered out at her prey. A pretty tabby. WinterClan, too. Perfect. Puffing out her chest, and smoothing down her fur, Risingfeather stalked out of the ferns, making sure she was giving off an aura of power. "Hello," she meowed to Larchcloud, waiting for her chance to invite her to train. 22:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Badgerfang trained with Mistheart. 22:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Perri stalked after Risingfeather, and stood behind her, in the bush. 22:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Larchcloud's fur puffed up, she was quite suprised when the other cat appeared. Gulping, she replied back, "hello," she glanced around, "w-where am I?" The tabby was still bit unsure of this murky forest with glowing fungi. Certainly a change of scenery than her normal dreams. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 05:52, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sleetstorm flicked an ear as he heard commotion. Getting to his paws, he padded into the clearing to find Risingfeather with a new cat. A living one. "Who do we have here, Risingfeather?" he meowed, curling his tail over his paws as he inspected the tabby. — Fez talk 20:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) "Another dreamer." Perri stalked from the ferns, and casually licked a paw. 21:32, December 25, 2013 (UTC) "Another dreamer means another set of claws working for the Dark Forest." Sleetstorm meowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a lightly coloured pelt, which stood out against the gloomy forest. "Aha!" he meowed. "Does StarClan want us to take over?" he snorted. "Now, Morningbreeze," he meowed, turning to the cat. "Wait a second. You're not Morningbreeze! What are you doing in my part of the forest? You're not my apprentice." he growled. Gullpaw twitched an ear, fur bristling. "What am I doing here at all?" she hissed. Sleetstorm snorted at the apprentice's tone, flashing his claws. "Oooo! Looks like we've got ourselves a feisty one!" he laughed. Gullpaw's tail twitched with unease. Where am I? she wondered silently. "I've never been here before! How did I even get here?" she meowed, gazing around at the strange trees that bent toward each other. Sleetstorm flicked an ear. "You're living. This is a dream. I take it you're a newbie, then." He meowed, straightening up. Gullpaw hissed again. "Just tell me where I am so I can leave!" she insisted. Sleetstorm ignored her. "Chances are, you'll be coming to the Dark Forest every night. Whether you like it or not." he meowed simply. Gullpaw's eyes widened. "The Dark Forest?" she echoed. — Fez talk 21:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Larchcloud now felt really uncomfortable with amount of cats in her general direction. More and more, her body language was showing that she was scared and uncomfortable. Her ears flattened sideways, pupil dilated, and tail hooked. She slowly backed into a tree, quietly growling. She wasn't a fan of large crowds, or crowds in general, they always sparked her anxiety. Boy, did she hate having anxiety. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 04:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Risingfeather hissed at the gathering of cats, puffing out her chest. "Welcome, young one," she purred out silkily, making sure an aura of power was radiating off of her. Her stance made her seem taller and more in-charge, and she merely had to flatten her ears for the other scum of the forest to take a few steps back, into the undergrowth. "You may refer to me as the Queen, for you need not to know of my former, less-fitting name. You are in a place far mightier than your pathetic StarClan itself, and you have been chosen by me to train to become the very best," she boasted, walking over to the younger tabby. Gently, she rested her tail across the back of Larchcloud, glancing at the she-cat curiously. "Do you accept this offer, or shall you choose to miss the opportunity of a lifetime?" 20:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Larchcloud gulped trying to calm herself, I could a warrior that the clan would respect. "I accept," she replied, she could just image, everyone in fear and awe at her, yeah, getting respect I need, I deserve from that StarClan forsaken clan. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 20:59, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sorrelfeather blinked open her eyes quickly as a foul scent entered her nostrils. Standing up, the Tonkinese gazed up at the landscape surrounding her. "Is anyone there?" she asked, fur fluffing up in fear. This isn't the forest I know. --Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 14:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay